


A Quiet Moment

by consumed_by_veilfire



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed_by_veilfire/pseuds/consumed_by_veilfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot where Lavellan has been having nightmares and Solas is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Solavellan fluff in my life, so here you go <3

Lavellan awoke suddenly, wrenched from her dreams in a cold sweat. She noticed that she was gripping the sheets tightly and tried to steady her racing heartbeat. The sun had not yet risen over the mountaintops surrounding Skyhold, and a chilly wind blew through Lavellan’s bedroom, canceling out the heat generated from her fireplace.  


Lavellan glanced to her left, where Solas was propped up against the headboard, fully awake.  


“Nightmare?” he asked softly, his eyebrows drawn together with worry.  


“It’s… it was nothing,” Lavellan replied unconvincingly. “Why are you awake so early?”  


“I had felt your distress in the fade. Sometimes I… observe your dreams. I know you haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Solas looked away, embarrassed to admit he had been snooping. “I apologize for watching without asking your permission.”  


Lavellan felt a surge of affection for the elf, knowing that he was simply watching out for her. She shifted onto her side to face him and touched her hand to his cheek lightly. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch for a moment before speaking.  


“I believe a fear demon has been torturing you in your sleep. If I can just find it before your nightmare ends, I can dispel it.” Solas turned to kiss Lavellan’s palm. “I cannot stand you having to suffer every night.” He pulled Lavellan’s small frame on top of him and held her protectively. She sighed, breathing in his earthy scent as she rested her cheek against his bare chest. The cuts and bruises from her battles didn’t seem to bother her as much when she was in Solas’s arms. She listened to the breeze gently tugging on her curtains and watched the sky begin to glow a dull orange.  


“Solas?”  


“Yes, vhenan?”  


“Let’s never get up.”  


Solas chuckled in that sweet way Lavellan adored. “But we cannot experience the world from our bedroom. There are so many things that we have not yet encountered... so many things I want to show you.” He bent to kiss the top of her head and leaned back into the pillows. “For now, though, I suppose we can stay a while longer.”  


Listening to his heartbeat, Lavellan was slowly drawn back into slumber, knowing that Solas would be there to protect her from whatever nightmare she faced.


End file.
